


DADT and PDAs

by mischief5



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-30
Updated: 2010-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischief5/pseuds/mischief5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck's betting pool had never been busier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DADT and PDAs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for mcsmooch.

  
By the time the new president finally got around to repealing Don't Ask, Don't Tell, Atlantis was already back in Pegasus and settled into her new (old) home. No more "Planet of the Giant, Venomous Snakes", thank you very much. With the Replicators gone and the Wraith (mostly) self-occupied, they were back on Lantea. It made sense to go back with three full ZPMs, a database to match the planet, and an enemy smart enough to think they weren't stupid enough to return to the scene of the crime. Sam the whale, at the very least, was glad to see them.

By then, everyone from the original expedition knew the Chief Science Officer and the Military Commander were practically living together. The second wave knew to mind their own business and the newbies from Earth were still trying to find the mess hall so gossip was at a minimum. Life went back to normal -- for Pegasus values of normal -- as they waited for the regs to change and for McKay and Sheppard to finally come out.

Chuck's betting pool had never been busier.

Teyla actually won the pool on DADT. She parlayed her considerable winnings, via Jeannie, Walter, and an amused Col. Caldwell, into an array of Earth goods the recovering Athosians could use or trade to rebuild their homes and farms. Nothing could replace the people they had lost but their reputation as traders was solid as a rock. Sunglasses became very popular in Pegasus that year. (Teyla knew the value of a loss leader very well.)

McKay and Sheppard were a different story. Given McKay's rather excitable personality, Atlantis expected anything from an exuberant announcement on the city-wide to a sweeping dip and a kiss in the middle of the gateroom. (Everyone just _knew_ Sheppard was the bottom in that relationship, as bossy as McKay was.) The City held its breath and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Other couples came out, nervous and wary, to an expedition that really didn't care. There were one or two remarks, quickly hushed, and the offenders either learned to deal or found themselves on the _Daedalus_, headed back to Earth. Evan Lorne and Radek Zelenka were no slouches when it came to paperwork.

Room assignments changed as well and not just because of DADT. Several towers were opened up to accommodate the newbies, a handful of Olesian scientists/refugees, four Athosian guides, six Travelers to be brought up to speed on Ancient tech (and to get the gene therapy), and to provide quarters for visiting diplomats.

McKay and Sheppard stayed where they were.

The betting pool grew and even the newbies, no longer so new, got in on it.

When it finally happened, it was so unremarkable, they very nearly missed it. AR-1 had a routine mission scheduled to Tenexia (M4Y-389) to discuss trade, the Wraith, and a plant very similar to _Coffea arabica_. McKay was nearly beside himself with glee. Ronon did Teyla's buddy check, a mere formality, while Sheppard did McKay's, straightening straps and buckles amidst a litany of the wonders of locally grown caffeine. With easy grace, Sheppard gave McKay's vest one last tug, patted his shoulder, and brushed a kiss against his temple.

Teyla won that pool too.


End file.
